villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Hades (Disney)
For the last time, even if I doubt that the user who keeps making this edit will read this. Hades is by no mean a "God Wannabe" since he already is a god!!! Isn't the distinction obvious? He wants to overthrow the supreme god but that makes him a "Hegemony" or a "Power Hungry" and not even a "Usurper" since he fails at seizing the power. Besides, "God Wannabe is not the only category in which Hades doesn't fit. *Master Manipulator : Who does he manipulates? He takes control of the Titans and has Meg bound by a contract, plain and simple. *Brother of Hero : Since when Zeus is the hero? *Supernatural : In fantasy universe, gods and magic are part of the world. *Warmonger : does he cause a war between two nations for his own gain? No, he merely leads the Titan in battle to seize the power by force. Big difference. *Cataclysm : He wants to rule the world not to destroy it. *Presumed deceased : He is immortal, he never dies, merely gets trapped in the Styx by the souls of the deads. *And so on and so forth... Got it memorized ? Balthus Dire 23:21, January 31, 2011 (UTC) your wrong Balthus, you're basing it entirely on the film - their is an entire animated series based around Hercules and in it Hades usurped Olympus (briefly) and often sought ways to kill off humanity with plagues and cataclysms - the series was not the same as the movie but still exists so you need to think on that before going on a rant.. got it memorized? 14:21, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Yes and "Brother of Hero" doesn't neccessarily the MAIN hero. Zeus does try to fight off the Titans. Buddyrichiedonmoochie (talk) 16:30, April 28, 2013 (UTC) err, so as not to sound rude I'll add some info to this claim, the series was based around Hercule's teenage years but deviated greatly from the film (to the point he crossed over with Aladdin and so forth) - Hades was given more freedom to do evil things in the series but your correction in the fact he's Immortal and a God - Zeus is a hero in Disney (unlike the myth) but he takes a backseat to Hercules (as he should). Hades was much more into trying to kill off humanity in the series to gain power as a god of death, debatable if this was cataclysm or soul-collection since nobody truly "dies" in Disney's Hercules, they merely go to the Underworld. Hades did a LOT f things in the series that are at odds with how he is depicted in the film - so maybe the two should be seen as different canon.. but they still exist 14:32, February 1, 2011 (UTC) I admit that having to correct it twice in the same day (among a huge load of other categories abuse in the last few days) quite got on my nerves and made me overreact, which I apologize. Yes I know about the anime series. But the heroes of the series being Hercules, Icarus and the young lady whose name I forgot, I would still rank Zeus among the secondary protagonists. (Albeit very important ones, I grant you that) Also, if he tries to eradicate mankind, this makes him more a "Omnicidal Maniac" than a "Cataclysm" Considering the anime does makes him a manipulator and a usurper, i agree as well. Once again I apologize for my unneeded rant. Balthus Dire 23:04, February 1, 2011 (UTC) well there is nothing more annoying than someone putting "God Wannabe" on a deity's article - you can't wish to be a god if you already are a god and "presumed deceased" is also stupid as Hades is immortal to a fault - (Cassandra was the girls name), but like I said the series is nothing like the movie and the article deals mainly with the movie version.. that's the problem probably, some people will add stuff about the series some will add stuff about the film and some will just be the same really dumb trolls we've always had: Hades isn't really a warmonger either, that was Ares.. the whole thing about Hades is he's different in the movie than the series, to the point its almost alternate time-lines. 23:38, February 1, 2011 (UTC) this page is now autoconfirmed, maybe these idiot IPs will get the hint that they either play by our rules or they leave - they don't seem to understand we can easily autoprotect more and more pages so they are just digging their own grave (most IPs are good but if these troublemaking IPs continue we may want to look into the possibility of making the wiki one that is autoconfirmed) Inferno Pendragon 20:45, February 2, 2011 (UTC) (no title specified) I hope Hades changes for good soon. I feel really bad for him and he is one of my favorite characters. -- TheSitcomLover 11:56pm, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Anti- Hero( Sometimes in the TV series)